1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention generally pertains to motors, and more specifically to a toy motor with a partial coil rotor.
2. Description of Related Art
Possibly the simplest motor to date is one whose rotor shaft and rotor windings are made of the same conductor, and whose base consists of the battery that powers it. Such motors, however, have multiple loop coils that are heavy relative to their single conductor supporting shaft. As a result, the rotor shaft tends to bend, and the motors often fail to run due to rotor imbalance.